Amazing
by Starrylizard
Summary: Femmeslash, Miko is curious about Laura’s experience with Rodney Miko KusinagiLaura Cadman


Title: Amazing

Author: LJ user "Starrylizard" 

Characters: Miko Kusinagi/Laura Cadman

Fandom: Stargate Atlantis

Rating: PG, Fluff

Spoilers: Duet

Summary: Miko is curious about Laura's experience with Rodney

Laura Cadman smiled as she flipped over the cards she held in her hand, before pulling several large chocolate bars, some M&Ms and a handful of lollypops toward herself. The other women around the table sighed or groaned, many reaching to refill their glasses with another shot of the latest batch of moonshine Zelenka had cooked up. Laura was pretty sure the potent concoction was responsible for much of her winnings. She'd been nursing her own drinks slowly and was still feeling rather tipsy after such a long night of poker.

"That's it for me tonight, ladies." Elizabeth made to stand up, swaying only slightly as she pushed back her chair and retrieved her jacket.

That was the cue for others to start leaving too. Most of them were out of possible betting materials anyway, and Laura couldn't help but smirk as she gathered together her own large pile of sugary bounty.

It was the unspoken rule that the winner would help whoever was on cleanup, so as they filed out, each saying their goodnights, Laura stayed behind. As the last of them left - Kate supporting a particularly drunk Katie singing a heart-felt rendition of 'Feel the Love Generation'- there was just Miko and Laura left.

"I take it you're on cleanup tonight, Miko." Laura stood up and stretched, wandering over to the timid Miko to help her stuff the remains of their snack food into plastic bags. Miko smiled and ducked her head in affirmation.

They worked in silence for a while, the tinny sound from the small speakers in the corner of the room their only companion. Then Miko spoke up suddenly.

"What was it like?"

"Sorry?" Laura looked up to find Miko staring at her intently, her eyes looking bigger then ever behind her large glasses.

"What was it like inside Rodney's head, inside his mind? Could you hear his thoughts?" She ducked her head, breaking the eye contact, suddenly shy again.

Laura just shrugged. It was no secret that Miko was enamoured with Rodney, but Rodney didn't even acknowledge her existence much of the time. "It was an experience, that's for sure. I couldn't hear his thoughts though. I guess I could feel his physiological responses, but I never heard his thoughts."

"He has a brilliant mind." Miko had wandered over to the sink to wash the random assortment of plates and cups she'd collected from around the room. "I thought he might have thought about me." This was said in such a quiet voice that Laura almost wondered if she'd truly heard it.

"Aww Miko, I don't know. I'm sorry; we hardly saw you while I was in his body. I can't be much help there."

"Oh, okay. Never mind." Laura couldn't miss the way Miko's shoulders slumped slightly. "It was you, wasn't it? When he kissed Katie? She said it was the most amazing kiss ever. I just…" She sighed. "I wish he kissed me instead."

"Yeah, it was me. He's terrible with women. I felt kind of sorry for the guy."

Miko finished washing the last glass as Laura wiped the table and dropped the trash into the disposal chute with a satisfying thunk. Miko was still standing over the sink, wringing the dish cloth in her hands. When she eventually turned around, she looked so upset, Laura was moving over to her before she'd even thought about it, placing her hand on Miko's shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright. There are lots of great guys around here. I'm sure I could hook you up with someone. Just let me think of the perfect guy."

"Maybe I don't want some other guy." Miko looked straight at Laura, the fierceness of her gaze almost made Laura step back. 

"Okay, but if Rodney doesn't want…"

"Maybe I want the most amazing kiss ever."

"Oh? …Oh!" Laura blinked for a moment as her slightly tipsy mind processed this new piece of information. Then she grinned, reaching her hand up to caress Miko's cheek. She used the hand to lift the other woman's chin as her other hand gently moved to tuck an errant strand of hair behind Miko's ear and removed her glasses. "Well, that could be arranged."

Leaning in, she noted how Miko closed her eyes in anticipation and it made her smile. Laura let out a breath as their mouths touched. Miko's lips parted easily under the gentle pressure, a small choked sound escaping with Miko's breath, and then Laura's tongue was exploring, tasting. Her hands remained on Miko's face, as her fingers intertwined with thick black hair and caressed a soft cheek. She only broke away when the need for air forced her to.

Pulling back, she noted Miko's eyes were still closed, but a few seconds later they opened and Miko blinked almost sleepily. "Amazing!" she whispered. Laura grinned, leaning their foreheads together as they both giggled in a tipsy, happy way, and started swaying to the music that still played in the background. Swaying together. For the moment, Rodney was completely forgotten.


End file.
